User talk:Vorred
Fresh new talk page Here we go! If you want to message me, leave any comments here! -- 15:42, November 2, 2013 (UTC) You got my Swank Will Have A (shortened) Fall message? I shall change the location at once! :D (and reduce the drugs-stuff... xDDD) Ah, I see you have also created a blank talk page. :D Well, tonight I have some free time, so I'm going to make a conscious effort to keep making some of your pages. :P My main aims will be: *To bring Theran and Range's page up to date *To created pages for all of the other Toa (Such as Gringat, Solace and Falecía) *To make a Battle of Sacred Groove page Do you have any particular pointers for these characters? I'm a little unsure of what to do for Falecía in particular. Also, I've started working on the next chapter of Night of the Long Knives. :P I have a question pertaining to your writing contest. Does it have to be set on Balfe-Nui? I noticed that in the map provided on the Island's page it is in close proximity to Daxia and Visorak. Would it interfere with the plot Elegy if my entry in the contest were set on either of these Islands? *Well, I sensed an opportunity and I grasped it. This is all part of my evil plan to indefinitely link both our storylines together! XD *No problem. :P I wasn't sure what to put to connect his Matoran life to his transformation into a Toa. That was just filler that I added and I made sure not to intertwine it with his character history. :P *Glad to hear it. :P *I'll change that then. :P Oh, really? I spelled it wrong. Huh... I remember checking against that list of characters you left on my archived talk page. But, now I look back, I notice that I spelled then differently... my mistake. XD I think that's a better choice. :P Otherwise it would've seemed like a waste of a Toa of Shadows, which are rare enough as it stands. :P Right, I'll get to those changes tonight, then I'll probably get around to fully updating the Theran page. :P There's a reason for that... it's called efficiency. XD I was still making the template when you spotted that. Those were the last two errors that I removed so chances are I removed them before you could get to it. :P Understandable. :P I'd just rearranged the order of the names so Brorag wasn't last and I forgot to copy the code for the † by accident. :S Ah well, it's cleared up now. :P Have I missed anyone, and would I be right in assuming that Aescela is a member of the Patriots now? Okey doke. :P That was going to be my follow-up question: are the Patriots actually defunct now? XD I figured that, if they were still in existence, Theran would have usurped Solunus. I'll make that change. :P Hey Vorred can you send me a picture of a black Akaku Nuva on the ground? I ask because I need it for the cover of Hollow, I tried searching the enternet for but to no avail.Artek the crazy one (talk) 00:25, November 6, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 00:25, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Right now? :3 would you have any problem if I wrote a history for Nuva and a friend ok, I forgot about the story, would it be ok if this was just one of his adventures before the battle with the other two beings? i made a good version of him too I'll upload it soon 23:58, November 8, 2013 (UTC) I mean good as in a hero, your version is WAY better 23:59, November 8, 2013 (UTC) ok, I'd love to enter the writing contest but was planning this as a stop motion, I might enter with something else though, here's the banner depicting a villain from it who i used many special effects on in my picture editor to make him look like a slightly misshapen shadow, i used my laptops camera to take it so the arms which are different are reversed . 13:48, November 9, 2013 (UTC) actually, I'll write the story then make it into a stop motion 14:01, November 9, 2013 (UTC) chapter 1 of from the depths is up! I'll make a stop motion of it when I'm done writing 14:25, November 9, 2013 (UTC) I just noticed something. On Viretha's pages it says shes a Le-Matoran but isn't she an Onu-Matoran? Yeah back when I firrst saw her (in Uprising) I thought she was a Matoran of Air. Thanks for the clarity :P. Audio cast Why hello, my fellow Makuta :3 You're featured in the Ceasame ''cast too! :D The Amazing Ceasame - Lines Hello there. Just came by to check how it goes with the lines. I would like to receive your lines this thursday as I will soon start working on the trailer. Yes, I am the one you didn't wanna do :P You are now the voice of Thok in The Skakdi Life. Cheers. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala'']] 21:37, November 11, 2013 (UTC) how did you get a picture to be your custom signature?ToaTusk 15:20, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ok so i get basically how to upload and do the sinature do i replace the name file.jpg in the link thing you told me to copy into my preferences with the name of the photo i want because when i did that the link thing becomes my sigToaTusk (talk) 16:40, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Yup. That's exactly what I was going for. :D A mix of nostalgic with the modern and original. And if you like that picture... you'll love these. 12. ;)